


Letters and Love Notes

by myoxygen



Series: Letters and Love Notes [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoxygen/pseuds/myoxygen





	1. Chapter 1

It started out with a letter. Dani had always received letters from fans, but this one was different. She had been exchanging letters back and forth with this woman for almost a year now. Every week she would wait in anticipation of her manager bringing the fan mail on the tour bus. When she got them, she would quickly sift through trying to find the one with the bold heart next to the woman's name. She felt oddly attached. She did not know much about this girl, but from what she could tell she was very guarded.

DANI'S POV

"Dani! Fan mail is here!"

"Thanks Jason!"

He gives me a knowing smile as I quickly grab the stack of letters and find the one with the heart in the top left corner. Scanning the envelope I see the heart with her name next to it and I can't help but smile.

Santana Lopez.

I open the letter and start reading.

Dani,

I'm glad you are having fun on tour, I can imagine that it is extremely exciting yet exhausting at the same time. Lucky you though, you get to travel the world while I am stuck in this mundane life at NYU. The highlight of my week was going to your concert. It was amazing and I can't wait to do it again some time. I was going to write you about it earlier, but I didn't think that you would want to meet me. So, maybe next time you are in New York we could meet up. Just a thought. Here's my number: (212) – 555 – 0176.

Yours truly,

Santana Lopez

I dropped the letter in utter shock. A picture had fallen out of Santana taking a selfie at my concert just a couple days ago. I didn't know she lived in New York.

I quickly pull out my macbook and google map NYU's campus. Come to find out he school is less than two miles from where I was performing that night.

I quickly punch her number into my phone and send her a text message.

To Santana 7:51 p.m.

Hey! I got your letter. I didn't know you were from NY. How come you didn't tell me sooner? I would have loved to meet you.

After hitting send I get off my bed and head towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to relax. I'm very thankful that the tour is over. It has been a long 5 months and I am just ready to get back to LA and start writing and recording for the new album. Touring is so much fun, but it just takes a toll on my body.

I am even excited to get back to my weekly meetings with my therapist. Being on the road challenges me mentally and physically, and I really need to get back on track with my progress.

Before I know it the water in the shower has turned cold. I hop out and start drying off. I my clothes on and hop into my bed. I pick my phone up off the nightstand.

Santana 8:11 p.m.

1 New Message

Hey. I think I know who this is, but just is case… who is this?

I quickly type back a response.

To Santana 8:23 p.m.

It's Dani. You know…you only gave me your number in the latest letter. ;)

From Santana 8:27 p.m.

That's who I thought you were, if you aren't busy you should give me a call. It's hard to text and walk at the same time. lol

I pick up my phone and look at the time. It's 8:45. I don't want to make her run into anyone while she is walking so I hit call. My heart starts fluttering at the thought of hearing her voice. The phone beings to ring.

SANTANA'S POV

I cannot believe that Dani Taylor texted me. It was a shot in the dark giving her my number. I definitely did not think she would use it, especially that quickly.

I am a 20-year-old studying pre-law at NYU. As one of my assignments for class we had to draft a letter to anyone that we wanted. I had always admired Dani, her music especially. I know that she comes from a rough past, but so do I. Which is why I was drawn to her. I the first letter never thinking I would hear back, but I did. The communication had been going on for almost a year. Oddly enough I feel comforted by writing her, it's nice to have someone who is actually interested to hear about your days.

I am walking along the streets of Manhattan, hands shoved in my pockets looking down to avoid the snow blowing around. I am continually thinking about that text message I sent Dani. Maybe it was too forward.

As I am walking around the corner to my apartment my ringtone alerts me to an incoming call.

Like the legend of the phoenix.

All ends with beginnings.

What keeps the planet spinning?

The force of love beginning.

I look down and see the name Dani flashing across the screen. I can't help but smile to myself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. You?"

"Great. Especially now that the tour is over."

Silence overtakes the phone as I am fumbling to get my keys into the lock. I finally make it in and see my roommate, Rachel, staring at me. I walk right past her and into my bedroom. I am the first to break the silence.

"So, what are you going to do now that the tour is over?"

"Maybe travel a bit. I really don't know, other than writing and recording, I have nothing set in stone."

"That's cool. Where are you at now?"

I hear some rustling on the other end of the line.

"From what I can tell, it looks like we are in Pittsburgh. The bus is stopping for the night and I am going to catch a plane in the morning back to LA."

I sigh, "Ok. Well I should get going I've gotta start reading for my classes tomorrow."

"Alright. Quick question."

"Yeah?"

"When I am in New York next would you like to meet up?"

"Yeah. Sure. Depends when it is, but yeah."

"Awesome. Well goodnight Santana. I'll text you later!"

"Bye Dani."

I hang up the phone and throw it on to by bed. I pull out my bag searching for my books. I pull out the right one and open it up to read the cases for tomorrow. I get about half way through the first case when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door squeaks open and Rachel walks in. She just stands there staring at me.

I glare back at her, "Can I help you hobbit? I'm trying to do my homework."

She chuckles, "Don't act like you hate me, Santana. I know you don't."

Silence.

"So, Santana, who were you talking to when you came in?"

I turn around to look at her and laugh, "Really, Rachel? That's what you came in for?"

She looks at me and sits on my bed. She pats her hand at the spot next to her. I sigh and make my over to the bed sitting next to her.

She smiles and says, "So who was it?"

I take a deep breath, "Remember that letter I had to write last fall for that class?" She nods, so I continue, "Well it was to Dani Tay-"

She gasps, "Oh my gosh! Santana! Did she respond, what did she say? What does this have to do with who you were talking to?"

"She is the one who I was talking to. We have been exchanging letters back and forth for the past 9 months. In the most recent one I sent her I gave her my number. She texted me. I asked her to call because I was walking home."

I hear a buzz from the other side of the bed. I grab my phone.

Dani 9:51 p.m.

1 New Message

Hey Santana, hope your homework is going well! I just wanted to say hey. Maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow we could chat and set something up for me to visit NYC. :)

A small smile forms on my lips. Rachel looks over and reads the message and starts to squeal.

"SANTANA! Do you like her?! Oh my gosh!"

I look at her incredulously, "Rachel. I haven't even talked to her much. I don't even know if she is gay." I didn't want to admit to her that I may have a tiny crush on Dani, but that can figure itself out later. I haven't even met her in person yet, but she wants to. I am so conflicted. I don't know what to do. I want to let her in, but how do I know that she isn't going to just walk away like everyone else has.

Rachel interrupts my thoughts "Well I am going to hop in the shower and head to bed. Keep me updated!"

"Will do, Rach."

She walks out of my room and shuts the door. I lean back on my bed and sigh heavily. I don't know what to do. I want to get to know her. But, I don't want her to walk out on me like everyone else did when they found out I was gay. I don't even know if she is. I don't understand why someone like her is talking to someone like me. I grab my phone and type back a response.

To Dani 10:14 p.m.

Hey. Homework is going ok, a little distracted. Thanks. And yeah, you can call me anytime after 330 tomorrow. I should be home from class by then. I'm gonna head to bed though, it's been a long day. Night.

I put my phone on the charger and head to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. I get back into my room and notice a new text message.

Dani 10:17 p.m.

1 New Message

Alright! Look forward to it. Goodnight! :D

With that I sigh and let my mind wander as the dreams take over. What have I done?

AN: Hey guys! This is a new story. Still a work in progress, if anyone is interested in helping out with it that would be wonderful! Please leave reviews and let me know how it was or if you have any suggestions. I and in law school and I am a very busy person, I will do my very very best to update once a week. If you want: tweet me suggestions M4NDYP4NDY or message me or simply leave a comment! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

DANI’S POV

I am sound asleep in my hotel room bed when my manager, Jason, opens the door.

“Dani, you gotta get up. We need to leave for the airport in half an hour.” He closes the door and walks out.

I grumble and turn over to look at the clock. Damn, it’s really early. I slowly make my way out of the bed and over to the bathroom. Once there, I stop and look at myself in the mirror. I am thinner than I was when the tour started. I turn to the side. I turn back towards the front and put my arms out. I can still see the cuts. I hate that I can still see them. It reminds me of two years ago when I lost it all. I shake my head and remind myself that I’ll be back in LA today. I can meet with my therapist this week. With a heavy sigh, I strip out of my pajamas and turn the shower on.

Twenty minutes later I am walking out the door and stepping into the limo. Jason smiles at me as collapse into the seat. I give him a small eyebrow nod and push my sunglasses onto my face. I can see the concerned look he is giving me.

“Dani. You all right?” he questions. I shrug my shoulders in response. I really just want to get home.

“Dan, you know that this your was to get your feet wet again. If you cant handl-”

I interrupt, “Jason, I can handle it.”

He raises his hands defensively, “Okay, okay. I get it. You don’t want to talk about it.”

Jason pulls out his phone, so I do the same. I look through my phone trying to occupy myself for the rest of the ride. I return to the text messages I sent Santana last night. I decide to shoot her a message, I hope it’s not too early for her.

To Santana: Hope you have a great day at class today. I can’t wait to talk to you later! :)

I put my phone back into my pocket and lean over to lie on the seat. Before I knew it Jason was waking me up telling me we made it to the airport. I sit up slowly and get out of the limo. I make my way inside the airport. Once we made it through security and found our terminal we still have 20 minutes before they start boarding. I take the time to pull out my phone and do some last minute things before I board the plane. I hit the unlock screen and see a new text.

From Santana: Thanks. I woke up late this morning so I am rushing to class. I might have a meeting later with my professor, so 330 may not work. I can call when I get home.

I shoot her a quick text back and shut my phone off. My manager comes over and ushers me toward the plane. I get on in first class and Jason sits next to me. About 25 minutes later the plane starts to pull away from the terminal. Once we are in the air I look over at Jason. He is fast asleep. This is going to be a long flight.

I pull out my headphones and plug them into my iPhone. Slowly I begin to get lost in my thoughts.

I am 21 years old. I am originally from Missouri. I moved to LA when my parents found out about my girlfriend. I was 17 and alone in a big new city. I slept in homeless shelters until I was about 18. At that time I had met this woman who hired me to work for her. I worked as a receptionist in this warehouse building. I didn’t really know what she did for a living. That was until I left the company when I was 19. Lets just say it wasn’t a good business. I saw a lot of things that I probably shouldn’t have. After that I met Jason at a local coffee shop. I was playing for tips outside the building. He gave me his company’s address. From there, he pulled me under his wing, and here I am today, on this airplane, heading back to the place I once loved.

I feel like I am losing myself in this city that I call home. I came here for a fresh start, it gave me one, but now I am back to where my life was before I came. I need a change. I am taking time off, indefinitely, to write and record music. I can be anywhere for that.

My dream was always to become a hit musician. I have achieved that goal, even winning a few awards along the way. But, now my dreams have changed. I don’t want to be front and center any more. I just want to live a normal life. Have a family and a normal career.

I am brought out of my thoughts when they announce that the plane in descending for landing. I nudge Jason awake. Once we land I walk out of the airport and into my car. I make the hour drive back to my apartment. Once I make it back I turn my phone back on. I have a new text message.

From Santana: Hey. I should be home around 7. I will call you then.

I look at the clock and see that it’s almost three, which means it’s about six in New York. So she should be calling soon. I need to find something to do to pass the time.

After a few minutes I found my poster of the U.S. I went to the drawer in the kitchen to find some duct tape. I tape the poster to the wall. I walk in to my den and take darts from the dartboard. I find my art paints and walk back into the living room. I dip the tip of the dart in the paint, close my eyes, and throw it toward the map. I do this three times. I walk over to the map and see three red dots: one in California, one in Kansas, and the last in New York. I am torn away from the map when my phone starts ringing.

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

I run over to the kitchen counter and pick up the phone without even looking.

Out of breath I say, “Hello?”

I hear a slight chuckle from the other end of the phone, “Hey Dani. You ok?”

I laugh a little. “ Yeah. Hey Santana, I’m fine.” I pause for a moment. “I was just in the other room when I heard the phone ringing.”

She giggles, “If you say so.” I erupted with laughter.

“I really was. I was actually making a very important decision about my life.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” She inquires.

“Well. I had a lot of time to think on the plane ride back.” I get up and walk into the living room and plop on to the couch, staring at the map on the wall. “I want a change in my life.” I pause, still staring at the map. “So I decided that I want to live somewhere other than LA. So, naturally” I laugh “I pulled out a map of the US and threw darts to decide where I want to live.”

“That’s…interesting” Santana laughs, “So what are your three options?”

I chuckle, “Funny you ask. First dart landed in Kansans, no way I want to live there. The second dart landed in California, and that’s a no, because I am tired of this place, and I wanted a change, that was the whole point of this game.” I hear Santana laugh and I can’t help but smile. “The last dart landed in New York. So, it looks like that’s where I am moving to.”

I hear her gasp, “Uhm, what? Wait. Did I hear you right? You are moving to New York?”

“Yeah. I am highly considering it. I mean I can record from anywhere, and I really want a change of pace from my life here in LA, and besides, it’s a good chance to reinvent myself and just find myself again, you know?”

Sounding panicked she forces out, “Oh. Yeah. Uhm. I gotta go. Bye.”

Before I can say anything else she hangs up the phone. I sigh to myself and throw my phone onto the other couch. I don’t understand what just happened. I am actually excited about moving to New York. I love the city, and besides, Santana and I could finally meet.

Frustrated from thinking about the situation I head in to my bedroom to change into my gym clothes. Slowly making my way into the home gym, I stop to turn on the speaker system in the apartment. I make my way into the gym and start my kick boxing routine. I need to let some steam off.

SANTANA’S POV

I was in shock. Dani is moving across the country. I don’t know why I hung up. I just panicked. I feel terrible for doing that. I just didn’t know what else to do. I can’t get that close to someone again. The last time someone moved across the country because of me I got my heart broken. But, I suppose it’s selfish of me to assume that I am the reason she is moving to New York.

I get up from my desk and walk into the kitchen. I see my two best friends, Rachel and Quinn, making dinner. Quinn turns her head to the side and sees me walking toward them.

“Hey San. What’s up?” Quinn says happily.

“Oh nothing. Just got off the phone with Dani.”

Rachel interjects, “How did it go? What did she say?!” Quinn turns to Rachel and gives her a look. “Rachel, it’s called a phone call for a reason. It’s private. She doesn’t have to tell you.” Quinn turns to look at me, “by the way, who’s Dani?”

I laugh at Quinn for the irony of her statement, “I thought you said phone calls are private.”

She shrugs her shoulders. I continue, “Quinn, have you heard of Dani Taylor?”

She nods her head and says, “Isn’t she that famous singer chick who was in rehab a few years back?”

I reply, “Yeah. I guess that’s her. She is the one I was talking to.”

Quinn looks at me confused, “How did you get her number?”

I explained the story to her about the letter from class and she understood. I told both her and Rachel how I was nervous about the whole situation. I didn’t want it to turn out like Brittany. I really just wanted to get to know Dani and see what happens from there. If anything I know she will be a great friend.

Rachel and Quinn gave me advice about just being up front with her about my sexuality and my past. They said not to let the whole fame thing get to me. The only problem is that I don’t know if I am quite ready for a public relationship, at least to that magnitude.

Shortly after eating dinner Rachel leaves to drive Quinn back to her apartment. I head back into my bedroom and sit back down at my desk. Just as I open my book to start reading I hear the chime indicating a new text from my phone.

From Dani: I’m sorry if I upset you in any way. I didn’t mean to.

I reread the message a few times trying to figure out how to respond back. She didn’t upset me; I was more caught off guard than anything. I really want to get to know her, and her moving to New York just makes things easier.

To Dani: You didn’t upset me. I am just having a rough day and you caught me off guard. I think you moving to NY is awesome. I am excited to finally meet you and get to know you. If you are interested, maybe tomorrow we can talk and get to know each other?

Not even two minutes later I receive a response back.

From Dani: That sounds wonderful. :) Can’t wait. I have meetings all day tomorrow, but I can call you maybe 9 your time?

I smile to myself. She is very understanding. It’s refreshing.

To Dani: That sounds great. Talk to you soon.


End file.
